


If I Say I Love You

by Iacha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: At least I tried, Cuddles, First Time Sex, Fluff, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Gay Panic, Gay Sex, IgNoct, Love Confessions, M/M, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic dates, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Sex without Protection, Shower Sex, Smut, beach, blowjob, hotel room, mentions of luna, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iacha/pseuds/Iacha
Summary: The chocobros finally arrive at Galdin Quay. They decide to settle down to relax before going to Altissia. They are exhausted but the place is too beautiful to not spend some time with a loved one.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the idea back in august when I was in vacation. There was no wi-fi back there and I only had a really dark and angsty fic to read, so I needed something fluffier... But I had to write it.  
> The reason it took me so long to write it is because I'm a lazy bitch with zero motivation, so it was pretty hard to write (though it shouldn't have been).  
> Thank you HardNoctLife for giving me the motivation to write with your fics!

They’ve been on the road for almost an hour now. They were heading for Galdin Quay to get a boat to get to Altissia. Noctis slept through most of the ride. But, he woke up before arriving because of Prompto’s excitement and the smell of the sea in the air.

Ignis relaxed a little bit as they were approaching their destination. They all were exhausted, they did hunts for days to get some money. Just in case.

They all sighed when Ignis parked the Regalia. The relief was invading their bodies, knowing they could finally rest. But Prompto’s smiled reappeared again and took pictures of the landscape.

Noctis frowned, he wanted to sleep again. He hoped they were staying at the resort. He wanted a real bed, not a sleeping bag or to sleep in the Regalia.

Ignis gave him a knowing look, a smile on his lips.

“Wait a little longer, Noctis,” Ignis reassured in a low voice so only the prince could hear.

Noctis hummed in response, feeling his heart flutter whenever he saw Ignis smiling at him.

They took their bags of clothes and walked toward the resort.

***

The room they booked did not deserve to be called a room, in Noctis’s opinion.

The room looked like an apartment. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and an actual bedroom with two king-size beds. But Noctis wasn’t going to complain, they could finally rest in a proper bed.

Noctis joined his friends in the living room. Prompto was running from one corner of the room to another, exclaiming how pretty the room was. Gladio was sitting in one of the armchairs and laughed every time the blond was going to another side of the room. Ignis was standing beside Gladio, writing in his notebook.

One side of the room was entirely made of glass where they could look at the sea.

Ignis spotted Noctis gazing at the sea and the clear blue sky. He was probably wondering if the place had a fishing spot. He smiled at Noctis, though he couldn’t see it.

Noctis felt someone gazing at him and looked at his friends. His eyes locked with Ignis’s. Noctis could make out the tiredness in the other’s eyes, behind the glasses.

Ignis studied Noctis’s face looking at him. The tactician noticed the change of feelings. He noticed how it changed from deep thinking to another feeling he was seeing way too much lately. Guilt.

Ignis wondered why Noctis felt guilty. Before he could think about it more in depths, Noctis was walking toward him.

“I’m going outside, there’s probably a fishing spot somewhere around here,” Noctis said to Ignis. Noctis saw the taller man opening his mouth to respond but didn’t let him do so and added: “You’re going with me.”

Ignis stared at Noctis with eyes wide opened, surprise written on his face. They stared at each other.

Noctis didn’t want Ignis to argue and kept looking in his advisor’s eyes. He needed him to rest.

Ignis closed his eyes and sighed. He saw the determination in Noctis’s eyes and knew that it was a bad idea to argue with him. He caught the grin on Noctis’s face.

“Well, it looks like I don’t have any other choice…” Ignis admitted, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

“I’ll stay here with Prompto while you two have fun.” Noctis and Ignis stared at the grinning Shield.

Prompto jumped beside the armchair where Gladio was sitting, a big smile on his face.

“Yeah, you two have fun!” Prompto added.

Noctis walked towards the door and heard Ignis say the others to behave like he was their mother.

Once Ignis closed the door to their room, Noctis offered his hand for Ignis to take.

Ignis felt his cheeks blush, smiled at his lover before taking the offered hand.

As they walked towards the beach, Noctis drew small circles on the back of Ignis’s hand with his thumb. He was going to enjoy his little time with his lover as much as he could. He loved Gladio and Prompto very much, but he was craving some time alone with Ignis. Plus, he knew his Shield and his best friend also needed time together. He could be dumb sometimes, but not blind. He grinned.

Ignis glimpsed the smile on Noctis’s face and the mischief in it. He wasn’t sure what was Noctis’s plan, but it definitely worked considering the grin he wore. He could be it was about Prompto and Gladio, and the tension between them.

“Did your plan work?” Ignis asked with a hint of entertainment in his voice.

“Yup… It totally worked,” the Prince responded, still with mischief.

The sun was hitting hard on them, but the wind from the sea made the walk enjoyable. They were still walking hand in hand, along the small waves. Noctis suddenly stopped walking. He looked at the sea, then at his feet.

Ignis observed him.

“Is there a problem, Noct?” Ignis asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

Noctis let go of Ignis’s hand and took off his boots to walk in the water, where the waves were fading away. He liked the sensation on his feet.

Ignis watched, admiring Noctis from behind, in silence. It wasn’t Noctis’s first time at the beach, but last time was long ago. He supposed it still had the same effect as the first time for Noctis. Ignis couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

A big wave hit Noctis up to the knees. He let out a yelp and stood still as the water came back to the sea. Noctis crossed his arms in a self-hug to warm himself from the cold.

“For fuck sake!” Noctis swore.

Ignis couldn’t help but snicker. But, as the memory played on loop in his mind, his snickering turned into a full break up. He couldn’t stop it, he tried, but it made it worse. He closed his eyes, but he felt the tears coming in the corners. He crossed his arms on his chest, his hands on his sides. He was feeling like his body was going to split. He began to take deep breaths.

Noctis stared at Ignis in shock. In all those years, it was the first time he saw the other laugh like that. He felt his knees going weak for a second but managed to stand up still.

He was amazed at how young and relaxed Ignis looked at the moment. Ignis always looked and sounded so much older than he actually was, that it made Noctis sad sometimes. Mostly when his lover was overbooked with work.

And the sound of Ignis’s laugh? It hit Noctis right in the guts. His heart ached because of the love he felt for Ignis. He breathed and tried to calm his heart. And he made a mental promise to himself that he was going to make Ignis laugh as much as he could.

Ignis stopped laughing. He took his glasses in his hand and wiped the tears with the other. He sighed.

“My apologies. I wasn’t expecting you to yelp at the contact of obviously cold seawater,” he teased with a smile on his lips.

Noctis fought the blush that wanted to come on his cheeks because of the tease.

“Care to join me then?”

Ignis looked at him with suspicion.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to throw you in the water,” Noctis added.

“Fine.”

Ignis took off his shoes and placed them beside Noctis’s and folded the bottom of his slacks to not wet them. And he joined Noctis.

He tiptoed in the water, adjusting himself to the coldness of the sea with a poker face.

Once he was standing next to Noctis, the Prince took his hand in his, like a few moments before. They stared at the horizon in silence, before looking in each other’s eyes.

Noctis always loved and admired the fire in Ignis’s eyes.

Ignis also gazed at Noct’s eyes, the way they were dark blue when the light wasn’t hitting them. He loved how they changed colors with the light.

The advisor joined their foreheads together. An opportunity for Noctis to kiss his lover. The kiss was chaste, only a press of lips, but still had some energy in it. A burning passion that came from their care, their love for each other.

They joined their foreheads again after the kiss. Their eyes closed, only focusing on the other’s presence. Forgetting the world around them.

That’s when a wave, bigger than the other one, hit them way up to their hips.

They screamed in unison and pulled apart from each other. They glanced at their wet clothes and then in the other’s eyes.

They laughed as Ignis did before. A laugh that was coming from the bottom of their heart.

Once they finally stopped laughing, they walked on the beach again, hand in hand.

***

Ignis went first in the shower. He let the hot water hit his face, flattening his hair in front of his eyes. He stayed still for a minute, feeling the water flow along his body.

He felt a pair of hands on his hips, coming from behind him, and lips kissing his neck and shoulders. His body relaxing, Ignis let out a sigh.

The hands on the hips slipped to Ignis’s stomach, embracing him. The distance between the two bodies closed. The contact of the other body against his back sent a wave of pleasure to his cock. Ignis let out another sigh.

The hands went down to the tactician’s pelvis and massaged the skin, thumbs drawing circles there.

The kisses didn’t stopped. The lips went from one shoulder to the other, and then from the neck down between the shoulder blades. Ignis moaned, his length already half hard.

One hand slipped lower and grabbed the length, it twitched a little at the contact. Another moan escaped Ignis's lips, but louder this time.

The hand went up the shaft at a slow pace and stayed still. The thumb drew little tantalizing circles on the head of the length to finally go down and back up again at a lazy pace. The hand on his member definitely felt good. The water running down his length added some new sensations for Ignis to appreciate.

The pace of the strokings escalated in an instant, earning a cry from Ignis who bent his head backward. He hid one side of his face in black hair.

Noctis licked the skin of Ignis's throat, easing down the pace of his hand on the member.

Noctis's free hand ascended Ignis's toned body to stop on one of the nipples and rub it between his fingers. He could feel Ignis's hot breath against his face and throat. He licked Ignis's skin once more.

Ignis couldn't help fucking in Noctis's hand. His hips rolled faster than the strokes Noctis's hand gave him minutes before. His breathing was ragged, and the moans louder. Noctis's attention to his body was starting to become a little bit too much, he was on the verge of an orgasm.

"Noctis…" he warned in a sigh.

The hands on the length and nipple stopped working on the warning. Ignis was already missing the movements of his lover's hands on his body.

Noctis grabbed Ignis by his hips and gently turned him so they could be in front of each other. He lifted a hand and pushed Ignis's hair back to look at his lover's eyes properly. The pupils in the green eyes were dilated, pink coloring his cheeks.

Their mixing breaths were hot on their skin. Ignis could feel Noctis's half-hard dick against his pelvis. His member rubbed between their bodies, wanting more friction.

The hand resting on Ignis's hip descended to grip at the hard member again, earning a new cry from his mouth.

Noctis now sucked the hard nipples while jerking Ignis off. He listened to the moans that were sending waves of pleasure to his arousal.

Once he was done licking and playing with the nipples, Noctis got his knees and kissed the head of Ignis's length. The member twitched in Noctis's hand in response.

"Fuck…"

Ignis wasn't one to swear, but every time he did when they got intimate, it always sent pleasure in Noct's body. And this was no exception. His dick also twitched. And he moaned as he licked the other's length, feeling needier and wanting to tasted his lover in his mouth.

Ignis started to feel the impatience building in his body, he put his hand on Noct's head, hiding it in his hair. Noctis looked at him in the eyes, still licking and kissing his cock.

Ignis pulled lightly the dark hair in his hand in sign of need. Noctis responded by licking the shaft from the base to the tip nonchalantly, smiling from ear to ear.

Noctis took the member in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the tip and traced the vein on the underside of the length.

Ignis began to roll his hips, enjoying the heat and the wetness of Noctis's mouth. He felt the vibrations of a moan through his dick and closed his eyes. He pushed Noctis's head closer to his body to go deeper into his mouth.

Noctis had to put his hands on the other's hips to stop him from going deeper into his throat. He pulled the length out of his mouth.

"Sorry," Ignis exhaled.

Noctis kissed and licked the skin around the member and drew little circles with the thumbs on the hips.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," Noctis said before sucking the balls and stocking the dick now covered in saliva.

Ignis let out a long moan. He had to admit he was feeling a bit eager by this. They didn't share something as intimate as this for a few weeks now. And they won't for another couple of weeks because of the road trip, and Noctis's wedding. This moment was the only one he was going to have with Noctis before a good amount of time. He was going to enjoy it as much as he could.

Noctis took the length back in his mouth, slower this time. He didn't take Ignis in his mouth like this in a long time, and it felt like the first time.

He liked it. He liked when the head of Ignis's dick touched the back of his throat and how it twitched in response.

He began to bob his head at a slow pace, trying to get used to the girth inside his mouth and to not clench his jaw too tightly. He was learning how to make Ignis feel good again and he was going to take his time.

The tongue began to twirl again and Ignis gripped the black hair on the back of Noctis's head. He moaned again and again as Noctis accelerated the pace.

Noctis could taste the precum on his tongue as he bobbed his head faster on the length. Wanting Ignis to take control and set the pace, he positioned Ignis's hands on the back of his head and moaned.

Ignis looked down at Noctis, his lips were a little bit puffy from the sucking. He loved seeing him like this, the mouth felt good around him.

He rolled his hips slowly to avoid making Noctis choke. As he felt his orgasm build up in him, the thrusts became needier and the pace faster.

It only took a couple of thrusts for Noctis to feel the other come in the back of his throat.

Noctis continued bobbing his head to milk all the semen Ignis could offer and swallowed.

He licked the remnants of semen on the dick.

Ignis whined. The attention on his length was a bit over-stimulating. His body was trembling.

Noctis was still licking the member only for the sake of it.

And Ignis whined again. Goosebumps were covering his skin.

Noctis got up and kissed Ignis, pressing his hard member against the other and ground.

They broke the kiss to breathe again, panting, their eyes closed. Water was still showering them.

"I want to fuck you…" Noctis whispered.

A moan, that's all Ignis could respond, still in the bliss of his orgasm. But he managed to face the wall of the shower, spreading his legs and offering his ass for Noctis to take.

Noctis took the buttocks in his hands and spread them to see Ignis's hole, teasing it with a thumb.

Twitching, Ignis's length started to come back to life because of the finger on his asshole.

The thumb entered inside Ignis and got out, making Ignis moan. Noctis's thumb slipped inside again, teasing the inner walls. Then slipped out to draw circles on the rim.

Ignis whined he couldn't bear with the teasing. He wanted more. He wanted Noctis inside him.

"Noctis…"

Noctis didn't let Ignis finish his sentence and put two fingers inside him, earning a cry from Ignis.

The fingers went in, deep and slow. And pulled out and stopped before the last knuckles went out to stretch the rim.

Moaning at the sensation of stretching, Ignis moved his hips closer to Noctis to take the fingers back inside.

Noctis let Ignis fuck himself on his fingers, watching his fingers disappear inside. Ignis felt hot around his fingers, and his cock was twitching in need.

Noctis buried his fingers deeper inside Ignis, in rhythm with Ignis's hips.

Ignis cried. Noctis's fingers touched his prostate. He stopped the movements of his hips, feeling out of breath.

Noctis resumed the movement of his fingers, wanting to touch Ignis's prostate again.

Ignis was unable to move due to the fingers touching his prostate repeatedly. He could only moan, feeling his cock hardening again.

Noctis brushed the underside of his cock with his free hand, a feathery touch that made his member jump in lust.

"Noctis!" Ignis almost screamed, done with the teasing and desperate to feel his lover's length in him.

Noctis put his free hand on Ignis's hip and pulled out his fingers.

Ignis sighed, he felt empty without Noctis. But the head of Noctis's member soon touched his opening. Noctis entered inside him in one quick thrust, making both of them moan.

Noctis's hands gripped Ignis's hips, fingers bruising the flesh. Noctis began to roll his lips.

The thrusts were deep and hard. The pace was hectic. The bathroom was only filled with the sounds of moanings and pantings, apart from the sound of water.

Noctis bent forward, his chest touching Ignis's back. He bit the flesh between the neck and the shoulder. The new position made Noctis touch Ignis's prostate. Ignis moaned his lover's name.

Noctis spanked the right buttock. He wanted to hear Ignis's voice whining and crying louder under him.

Ignis cried at the sudden pain, it sent jolts of pleasure to his groin. His cock jerked in response.

Seeing that Ignis was enjoying it, Noctis spanked again, harder this time. He felt Ignis clench around him when he cried, but it didn't stop him to aim for the prostate.

Ignis became silent as he came hard and untouched against the tiled wall of the shower. One of Noctis's hand wrapped around he dick to milk the release, the semen joining the water down the drain.

Shivering and breathing hard, Ignis felt the pace of Noctis's hips change. They became uneven.

Noctis chased his release. He buried himself deeper inside Ignis to hear him whine, over-stimulated.

Ignis moved his hips again to join Noctis's, trying to keep up with the pace, sometimes fast, sometimes slow.

Noctis finally came, his cock buried deep inside Ignis. He groaned, his face between Ignis's shoulder blades. His hips still moved but stopped once on the verge of over-stimulation.

They both tried to catch their breath, immobile.

Noctis kissed Ignis's neck, whispering "I love you" again and again.

Pulling himself out, Noctis got to his knees. He watched his come seeping out of Ignis's asshole and running along his inner thighs. He licked it languidly.

Ignis missed the feeling of Noctis's length inside him. The tongue going up against his thighs and drawing patterns on his opening was good compensation. He also loved the feeling of Noctis's hot breath against his rim.

Once he finished licking all the leaking semen, Noctis kissed Ignis's buttocks. Then his kidneys, and his spine, to finally spin Ignis around and kiss him on the mouth, his arms around his neck.

Ignis smiled in the kiss, he could taste Noctis's come in his mouth. He put his hands on Noctis's hips and caressed his sides, deepening the kiss.

They were both feeling content, warm and loved.

Hot water was still running down on them and steam was filling the room.

They were washing each other's hair and body, massaging their scalp and some muscles. A few kisses found their way to skin drying from the long shower. Only the sound of giggles and kisses filled the bathroom. They couldn't help but tease each other with tingling kisses.

Noctis circled Ignis's hips with his arms and rested his head against Ignis's chest. He listened to his breathing and beating heart.

Ignis hugged Noctis with a smile on his face and put a hand at the base of his skull to draw little circles with his thumb. He closed his eyes and put his cheek on the top of Noctis's head.

After a moment, Ignis felt Noctis's breathing evening and his body leaning against his.

"Noct, are you asleep?"

"No… not yet… but I'm sleepy…" Noctis mumbled, lifting his head to look at Ignis, his eyes half-closed.

Ignis snorted and giggled. "Well, time to go to bed then."

Their bodies separated, they missed each other's heat but not for too long as they walked into the bedroom.

Noctis lied down on his stomach and closed his eyes. Ignis joined him but lied on his side, facing his lover and dragged the sheets on their bodies.

Ignis put a hand on Noctis's back and caressed up and down alongside the scar, making Noctis open his eyes.

They gazed at each other in silence. Ignis frowned.

"Are you sure Lady Lunafreya is okay about us?" Ignis asked in a low tone.

"I told you already… Of course, she's okay about us," Noctis told him again with a hint of annoyance he tried to conceal. Ignis was a bit stressed out, but Noctis got it, he was also nervous. "She's actually happy for us… being together…" he added in a whisper, avoiding Ignis's gaze.

Ignis lost himself in his thoughts, wondering if she was really okay with their relation. He wanted to believe Noctis about this but doubt lingered in his mind.

Noctis looked back at Ignis and noticed he was lost in his thoughts. His hand stopped going up and down on his back and his eyes stared at nothing. He called him.

Ignis blinked when he heard Noctis say his name, he looked back at him.

"Sorry… I was lost in my mind…" Ignis explained before moving his hand on the other's back again.

Noctis sighed and closed his eyes before opening them once more, smiling.

"You know, you can ask Luna about this when we'll meet her in Altissia."

Ignis stared wide-eyed at Noctis, his frown disappearing.

"Yes, you're right…" Ignis smiled.

Noctis laughed. "I'm always right," Noctis added before closing his eyes.

Ignis couldn't help a giggle. "Let me doubt that," he said before kissing Noctis on his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Noctis mumbled, hiding his face in the pillow.

Ignis watched his lover drifting to sleep, his breath even and face relaxed. He continued to let his hand wander on Noctis's back for a moment before closing his eyes and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter before chapter 1, you can probably see the difference. I feel like chapter 1 is better. I kept editing this one for weeks because it didn't feel as good as the first chapter but after a ton of modifications I decided to stop before hating it.  
> I hope you still like it.

Gladio and Prompto found themselves alone in the room. Gladio sat on one of the two beds, and Prompto was lying down on the other bed. Once the Prince and his adviser got out of the room, Gladio stood up and lied down next to Prompto to tickle him. He should normally stay with Noctis, but he completely had faith in Ignis. Besides, he was sticking to Noctis like glue quite enough usually. A little bit of privacy would do Noctis and him good. And the probability for someone or something to attack them in Galdin Quay was near to zero. And he could finally enjoy some time alone with Prompto.

Prompto howled with laughter under Gladio's hands, to the point of not being able to breathe. He let some "Stop, Gladio" escape from his mouth from time to time. He clapped the Shield on his shoulder to ask him to stop.

Gladio decided to stop to let the blond breathe. They lied down face to face. Prompto caught his breath and Gladio chuckled.

"I'm even more tired now" Prompto exclaimed once he calmed down.

"But I like to hear you laugh, Prompto" Gladio replied after having snorted. Prompto turned red, he didn't expect this.

"I love you Prompto" Gladio carried on.

He observed the blond's face. Prompto stayed frozen, surprised.

Gladio started to worry in front of a Prompto who didn't react to what he confessed.

Prompto could hardly believe what he heard. Did Gladio, his crush for a few years now, just said he loved him? He had to admit he was afraid he didn't heard correctly.

"Did I heard this correctly? You said you love me? Are you serious?" Prompto began to have tears in his eyes.

Gladio was a little bit confused by Prompto's response, he knew it was a normal reaction. Nobody wants to hurt in a love relationship. But he was almost sure Prompto felt the same way about him, he was sure Prompto liked to spend time with him.

Doubt started to settle in inside Gladio. Did he got the wrong idea about the blond? He decided to repeat what he said all the same.

"Yes, I am serious Prompto… I love you".

Saying it the second time was easier than the first. He wasn't the kind of person to confess his feelings easily, or yet to talk about them. Seeing Prompto laugh finally made him confess. He wanted to stay by this smile as far as possible.

Prompto had tears in his eyes, Gladio wanted to touch him, to comfort him. To say that if he didn't want him in his life he wasn't going to blame him at all. But he was afraid that by touching him Prompto would think he wanted to rape him, or worse.

"You have the right to say no, Prompto. I know I'm hot-headed, violent, idiot and far from being kind, so you have the right to not love me, I won't blame you". To say those words made the reality of refusal a little more tangible as long as Prompto wasn't answering. That gave him a heartache.

Prompto saw Gladio's distress and forgot his own. He wasn't thinking exactly like the brown-haired guy. Gladio was a bit boorish with his words and gestures but Prompto knew he wasn't doing this with pleasure. Besides, he loved Gladio despite his flaws for a long time now. But he proved to him that he could be likable and understanding. He was offering him the possibility to not accept his love. And whatever his choice would be, he wouldn't force him.

He also saw the taller man trying to deal with his hands. He knew Gladio was the tactile kind of person. He probably wanted to touch him but didn't want to upset him and force him to answer. This proved how much he was anxious, and a stressed Gladio showed how serious he was.

Prompto smiled, he loved Gladio and Gladio loved him. What more could he ask for?

Gladio saw Prompto smile, sit cross-legged on the bed and take his hands in his. He watched Prompto in the eyes, surprised, before sitting cross-legged too.

"I love you too, big guy," Prompto said, still with a smile on his face.

Gladio felt his heart miss a beat and released a breath he didn't realized he was holding. He lowered his head, closed his eyes and caught his breath.

"I'm happy you love me," Gladio said, raising his head, he saw Prompto and smiled.

"You can say that again!" answered Prompto, smiling and still with tears in his eyes.

Gladio noticed the tears on the verge of falling still in Prompto's violet and blue eyes. He put his hands on the blond's cheeks, they cupped his face, and he wiped the tears with his thumbs.

Prompto really loved the sensation of Gladio's big hands on his face and the heat they provided.

Prompto got to his knees on the mattress and put his lips on the bigger guy's ones. His arms were around Gladio's neck who put his hands on Prompto's hips and caressed.

The kiss was innocent first, then Prompto dared to explore Gladio's mouth with his tongue. Gladio let him do completely. Gladio liked to be in control more but he wanted to let Prompto set the pace, he wanted to know how far Prompto could go.

The kiss became more and needier and they separated their lips only to breathe. Prompto's hands went down along Gladio's torso and stroked the prominent muscles.

Gladio liked to have Prompto's hands on his torso despite the tank top he wore. He wanted to let Prompto take it off if he wished.

Prompto liked how he could feel Gladio's muscles through the clothes, but took it off. Their lips pulled apart to take the cloth off, panting. Then, they kissed once more and Prompto's hands came back on the muscled torso. Gladio moaned in the kiss to the blond's touch. Prompto loved the deep sounds Gladio made.

Gladio surrounded Prompto's waist to bring their bodies closer. The younger man let a moan escape. Gladio wanted to let Prompto be in control, but he couldn't help wanting to feel the blond's body against his.

Prompto felt Gladio's body heat against him. He put his hand in the brown hair and pulled lightly. Their lips parted and Gladio growled with a deep voice that gave chills to the blond. He truly liked when Prompto was in control.

Prompto touched Gladio's lips with his tongue before exploring his mouth again. Prompto couldn't help to rub himself against Gladio's body.

Gladio let his hands going down on the blond's butt and massage it. The gunman's jean started to feel tight and Gladio felt it. He pulled apart their lips and looked at him in the eyes, asking to lead. Prompto smiled and nodded. Gladio removed Prompto's shirt, threw it on the floor and kissed the blond's neck. Prompto sighed and moaned when the tongue of the taller man lingered over his nipples.

Finally, he pushed Prompto on the bed, kissed the lower abdomen and linked the kisses with his tongue.

Prompto moaned more often and louder, his hands tightening the sheets. Gladio licked the pale skin above the belt. Prompto arched his back, hold his breath and moaned, his dick was starting to hurt under the clothes.

Gladio felt the heat emanating from Prompto's dick and began to untie the belt as fast as he could. Prompto lifted his hips to help him get rid of the clothes. Gladio himself started to feel hemmed in his pants.

Prompto's dick was already fully erect. Gladio stood himself back up on one hand and kissed Prompto languorously. His other hand descended towards Prompto's groin.

As for Prompto, he let his hands going down Gladio's muscled back. His hands finally found his pants and tried to take it off. He also wanted to touch Gladio as he was doing down. Moreover, he was probably feeling uncomfortable if he was as excited as him.

Gladio felt Prompto's hands hurrying against him and understood what the blond wanted. He stopped the kiss, got on his knees and undressed quickly.

Prompto watched him undress and saw that Gladio wasn't wearing any underwear. He blushed while seeing the size of Gladio's penis.

Gladio noticed the blond's surprised look and leaned toward him. "I won't force you to do anything if you don't want to" and gave a simple kiss on the blond's jaw.

"I know," Prompto replied with a smile. His hands framing Gladio's face and joined their foreheads.

Gladio let his hands going down Prompto's body once more and took his length in his hand. Prompto sighed. The Shield kissed him and began to slowly masturbate the length in his hand, spreading the precum.

The blond felt Gladio split up the kiss to play with his nipples with his tongue. He couldn't hold his moans. He didn't want to anyway, who knew when he would have time with the brown-haired guy again? So he decided to totally indulge in the pleasures of sex with Gladio. And Gladio was happy about that, he felt his dick getting hard between his legs.

Gladio's face went down to his lower abdomen, Prompto felt his hot breath against his dick. Gladio looked at him in the eyes and left gentle small kisses on his inner thighs. Prompto could only moan and put his hands on Gladio's head as if to encourage the man to take him in his mouth.

Gladio stopped and looked at Prompto, he didn't want to go too far or to hurt him. But Prompto smiled at him, stroked his hair and nodded. His pupils dilated with pleasure. Gladio then kissed the head of the penis.

Prompto held his breath, arched his back again and lightly gripped Gladio's hair.

"Gods, Gladio…" Prompto said in a sigh.

Gladio smiled and licked Prompto's penis, the blond bend his head backward. Gladio carried on licking from the base to the head of the penis, sending shivers along Prompto's back.

Once Prompto's dick was wet enough, Gladio took him in his mouth entirely.

Prompto almost screamed of pleasure, the heat inside Gladio's mouth felt wonderful. He was breathless.

Then Gladio started to suck slowly to get used to Prompto's length in his mouth. He felt Prompto's grip on his hair and moaned with the dick in his mouth.

"Fuck, Gladio…" The resonance of Gladio's voice made Prompto shiver. His cock twitched in the man's mouth who sped the pace once he got used to the size of the penis.

Gladio had to hold Prompto's hips with his hands. His hands were pinning him firmly against the mattress.

Prompto continued to moan and didn't care to know if people outside the room were hearing them. He just wanted to be with Gladio and enjoy his time with him.

Gladio heard the moans becoming louder and louder and smiled despite the cock in his mouth.

"Gladio… I'm coming…" the blond yelled while pressing his hands on Gladio's head. Gladio tried to hold the blond against the mattress to receive the semen without choking. He felt Prompto tense, grunt and pulling his hair. Then, he swallowed the sperm in his mouth.

Prompto was breathless, it was his first blowjob and he was definitely going to keep a good memory of it. Gladio was making him feel incredibly good. He wanted to thank Gladio with a kiss. He raised his head to look at him and saw Gladio smiling, wiping the corner of his mouth. Prompto realized that he swallowed the sperm.

"Gods, Gladio. You didn't have to swallow…"

"But I wanted to…" said Gladio with a tender smile.

Prompto took his face in his hands and closed the space between their faces. He could taste his own semen inside Gladio's mouth. Then he felt the weight and the heat of Gladio's cock against him, untouched the whole time, and broke the kiss.

"Fuck! I'm sorry Gladio, I totally forgot about you!" exclaimed Prompto.

"Don't worry about me, I'll take care of myself. You must be exhausted..." Gladio replied, a hand stroking Prompto's cheek.

Prompto looked down and thought for a moment. Gladio was looking at him, his hand still on his cheek when he suddenly raised his head.

"Fuck me."

"What?!"

"Fuck me, Gladio."

Gladio stared wide-eyed at Prompto, he wasn't expecting this at all.

"But I don't want to force you…" said Gladio.

"Do I look like you're forcing me?" responded Prompto.

Gladio looked at him once more, the blond wore a comforting smile, confidence in his eyes.

"You won't hurt me, Gladio. I know you won't" Prompto added.

Gladio sighed and relaxed, he couldn't believe he was going to fuck Prompto, the man he loved. He smiled.

"Well… Do you have any lube?"

"Ah! I do, actually!" Prompto pulled a bottle from the Armiger and gave it to the bigger man.

Gladio took it and put it to one side of the bed to kiss Prompto once more, gently first and then needier.

He needed to prepare Prompto first. He put a cushion under Prompto's heels and head and asked him if he was comfortable enough.

Prompto loved Gladio so much, he was being so careful to not hurt him. He could be so gentle under all those muscles.

"I need you to relax, Prompto," Gladio asked. Prompto laid his head on the cushion, closed his eyes and breathed.

Gladio carefully and gently took Prompto's legs to put them around him and create more space. He then took the bottle, opened it and put the content on his fingers to warm it a little.

With his other hand, Gladio took one of Prompto's butt cheek so he could have access to the rim. Gladio caressed it with his fingers covered in potion.

Prompto hissed. Gladio looked at him.

"I'm okay, just wasn't expecting it to be that cold" Prompto explained and relaxed again.

"Sorry…" Prompto didn't like the sorry look on Gladio's face. He put himself right and kissed him to make him know he was okay.

Gladio started massaging the muscle ring.

Prompto exhaled and laid down on the cushion again, he didn't know it could feel so good to be touched here. Gladio was laying down on his stomach, his head between Prompto's legs.

"I'm putting one inside, tell me if I hurt you," Gladio asked.

Prompto hummed softly and he put his finger inside slowly. The blond tried to stay as much relaxed as he could, it hurt a little but he was okay.

Gladio felt Prompto's inner walls heat. His cock throbbed in response against the mattress. He was excited to feel Prompto's hotness around him, so he moved his finger a bit faster and Prompto cried. Gladio saw Prompto's cock starting to get hard again. Good, he thought, that meant more pleasure.

Gladio kissed and licked the muscle ring around his finger. He adored the gasps and the little cries Prompto made. Then he removed his finger and put more lube on his hand, he was going to prepare Prompto for a second finger.

Prompto felt strangely empty without Gladio's finger in him. He took his hardening length in his hand and started stroking it slowly and gently.

Gladio saw Prompto masturbating lazily. His cock throbbed again.

"Gods, you're so sexy Prompto," he exhaled before sucking Prompto's balls. A hand gripped his hair. He put his two fingers inside him and Prompto's grip on his hair tightened. He loved Prompto pulling his hair. His fingers moved as far as he could and Prompto cried harder than before. He loved Prompto's voice. He loved it so much, and it was because of him.

His cock was starting to hurt because of the lack of attention so he palmed himself with his free hand. He felt Prompto fucking on his fingers and he heard a long moan.

He found it, he touched Prompto's prostate. The blond stopped moving, he was calming his breath.

Prompto couldn't believe what two fingers were doing to him. He couldn't imagine how Gladio's cock will make him feel.

Gladio put a third finger inside and felt Prompto tighten around him. It felt good on his fingers. He kissed Prompto's inner thighs and asked him to relax so he could stretch him properly.

The blond breathed and felt the fingers stretching him. His cock was hard again and he couldn't wait for Gladio to be inside him.

Gladio wanted to touch his prostate again, and so he did, his fingers moving easily. He listened to Prompto's moans.

"Fuck me Gladio!" Prompto begged, he wanted Gladio's cock so badly.

The brown-haired man removed his fingers, wiped them on the sheets and laid down on Prompto's body to kiss him. Their dicks were heavy, hot and trapped between their body.

Gladio broke the kiss and lubed his cock.

Prompto lazily stroked his length again, waiting for Gladio to put his dick inside him.

Seeing Prompto staring excited Gladio. Prompto looked so good, so sexy, so beautiful.

He loved everything about Prompto. He loved his Chocobo butt hair. His magnificent blue and purple eyes. His freckles. His stretch marks. His slender yet build body. He loved the childish Prompto. The serious Prompto. The dumb Prompto. The smart Prompto. The sexy Prompto. The candid Prompto. The happy Prompto. The sad Prompto… Everything, he loved everything about him. Gladio never loved someone as much as he loved Prompto. Never did he want to stay by someone's side as he did with Prompto. He had to thank Noctis to make them meet.

Prompto never had been in a relationship but he had many crushes, Gladio being his latest. He basically knew nothing about love. He knew sex just after confessing his love to his crush wasn't a good thing and what people used to do. But he knew Gladio for a few years now and he trusted him with his entire soul.

Prompto was first attracted to Gladio's good looks. But as he started to get to know him, he also started to love the man beyond the title and his clear violent temper. He knew Gladio was really soft. Even if he struggled with his emotions. Gladio was hot-headed. When he felt something, he felt it deeply. When Gladio was angry, it felt like a storm. When Gladio was happy, he looked like a puppy. When Gladio was sad, he felt like he was drowning in his own sadness.

He knew everything Gladio loved. He knew his favorite Cup Noodles. His favorite literature genre, and books. His favorite spot to go camping. He also knew Gladio didn't like Noctis being lazy and horror movies and books. It was his first sexual relationship, but he trusted Gladio, he knew he wouldn't hurt him.

Gladio guided his length towards Prompto's entrance with his hand. He put one of the blond's legs on his shoulder with his free hand, and he entered inside Prompto. He pushed himself inside slowly. He was amazed when he saw Prompto almost taking him whole inside him.

They both had stopped breathing without knowing it. They breathed again when Gladio's dick was fully inside.

Gladio went down on his elbows, his face in the crook of Prompto's neck, breathing hard against the skin.

"Fuck Prompto, I love you" Gladio moaned in a breath. He kissed the skin between the jaw and the neck, sending shivers along Prompto's body.

Prompto put one hand on Gladio's hair and the other on his back, his nails digging on the muscles.

Gladio moaned, making Prompto's cock throb between their bellies. Gladio's first thrusts were slow.

"You feel so good, Gladio" Prompto moaned and put his legs around Gladio's hips. The movement made Gladio thrust a bit further and they both moaned at the same time.

Gladio gave another thrust, a harder thrust. Prompto's heat felt amazing around his cock. And he gave another hard thrust. And another one. And another one.

He wanted to find Prompto's prostate, so he gave harder thrusts that went further inside.

Prompto was breathless and moaned with every thrust Gladio gave him. It wasn't a quick pace but Gladio's movements were more powerful than before.

The bigger man lifted his body and put one of Prompto's leg on his shoulder. It created a bigger angle for him to access the prostate he wanted to touch. And he found it.

Prompto cried, closing his eyes and arching his back. He could swear he saw stars when Gladio hit his prostate.

Gladio kissed him before aiming for his prostate again, going faster. Prompto put a hand around his dick and started masturbating along Gladio's thrusts.

They were both moaning, groaning and crying in the room. The wet sound of masturbation and skin slapping against skin resonating in the room. They continued fucking, the pace quickening. They exchanged long kisses, breaking them to breathe or to cry.

Prompto tried to touch Gladio's body as much as he could. And Gladio tried to leave hickeys on Prompto's neck and chest and bit his shoulders.

"I'm close, Gladio!" cried Prompto, still jerking.

"Close too" Gladio added. It took only two thrusts for Prompto to come in his hand, between their bodies. Gladio slowed the pace down and gave slower and harder thrusts. He watched pleasure invade Prompto's body, milking himself. The sight was too much for him, too good to watch. He came inside Prompto's inner walls, groaning lowly and slightly shaking. He dropped on Prompto, trapping him under his body, breathing hard.

"I love you, Prompto" he exhaled against the blond's ear. Prompto smiled. He rounded Gladio's chest with his arms and kissed him on the neck and shoulder.

"And I love you too, Gladio," he said between kisses.

They stayed like this for a few minutes. Pleasure invaded them despite the stickiness of sweat and semen.

Prompto felt the load and Gladio's softening cock inside him. He never had sex and his first time making love was great. He felt happy and content. He put his hand in Gladio's hair and caressed the scalp.

Gladio felt really good. He could sleep like that, with Prompto's hands in his hair and shoulder. He felt Prompto's hand stopping in his hair and heard the blond's soft voice.

"Gladio…" Prompto called. Gladio let out a soft hum in response.

"We should take a shower. I don't necessarily want Ignis and Noctis to see us like this" Prompto explained.

Gladio moved his upper body to face the blond, resting on his elbows.

"That would be surprising for them to know about us."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they won't like the nudity," said the blond with a laugh.

Gladio snorted, "Ignis would kill us with our clothes. And say to be careful about the other people living with us. That they don't want to know what we're doing."

"Yup, Ignis would totally do that" Prompto agreed, both laughing.

"Okay, let's go take a shower then."

Prompto exhaled when Gladio's length was outside him. He felt the semen escaping from him and going down his thighs.

Gladio got up and went to the bathroom, he came back with a cleaning cloth and cleaned all the semen on Prompto. Then he took Prompto's hand and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?"

Prompto laughed and touched Gladio's arm, "I think I can make it to the bathroom." They walked there, Gladio's arm around his waist.

***

Gladio was the first to come out of the bathroom. With only a towel around his hips, he searched for clean clothes in his bag.

Prompto was still in front of the mirror, styling his hair. Once he decided it was styled as he wished, he exited the bathroom. And the first thing he saw was Gladio's naked butt. He went completely still and felt his cheeks flush. He stayed still and stared at Gladio's butt for a few minutes before the man finally turned around.

"You like my ass?" he asked with a grin on his face, still fully naked.

Prompto tried to answer but could only stutter and blush even more.

"Wow! Calm down, Prompto. Take a breath." Gladio walked towards the blond.

Prompto remembered the sex they had but pushed the memories and the sensations away. He didn't want to get hard again.

"You okay there?" Gladio asked with a bit of concern in his voice that pulled Prompto's mind back together again.

"Yeah, I'm okay big guy."

"Just staring at my butt made you like that? You realize we just had sex together, right?" The grin was back on Gladio's lips. He liked to tease the younger man because he thought he looked cute, but he kept that for himself.

"Want to stare at my ass again?" he added, turning again to show his ass, but Prompto interrupted him.

"Just get dressed already, Ignis and Noctis are probably going back. I don't want them to have the wrong idea!" Prompto's voice was a bit high pitched.

"The wrong idea? They'll think we had sex probably, which is not entirely wrong" Gladio responded with a  _You Know I'm Right_ look.

Prompto's face reddened again, he tried to not look at Gladio any longer.

"Gods, just dress up already!"

"Okay, I'll stop teasing you for now…" Gladio laughed. Prompto looked at Gladio with an outraged look on his face that made Gladio laugh once more.

They started dressing up when they heard a weird noise, like a rumbling.

Prompto looked up at Gladio and started to laugh.

"Man,  I’m so hungry!"

"Then, let's have dinner."

They both walked towards the door. Prompto was going to take the doorknob in his hand when the door opened. The blond had to step back quickly to not get hit and stumbled on Gladio. The taller man put his hands on Prompto's shoulders to secure him.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you were there!" It was Noctis. Ignis was behind him, watching above Noct's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Ignis asked with concern in his eyes.

Prompto got right on his feet to get away from Gladio's hold and tried to not blush from the touch.

"Yeah, I'm alright!"

"Were you two heading out?" Noctis asked this time, but the curiosity in Ignis' eyes made it clear that he also wanted to know.

"Well, we were going to eat something, Gladio's stomach is starting to talk!"

Prompto's joke made the Prince and his Shield laugh, Ignis smiled.

Ignis and Noctis then entered the room. They stayed at the door the whole time, worried about Prompto being hit by the door.

Prompto and Gladio let the other men alone in the room. They wondered for a moment what to eat, wanting to eat everything Coctura could cook. They settled for the Sea's Bounty Risotto, the less expensive dish, but it was enough for them. They were happy to have something to eat for an intimate dinner.

Despite Prompto's ability to make small talk, Gladio was leading the conversation.

Prompto listened carefully with a smile on his face. He liked the food, but he liked Gladio's deep voice more. Seeing his smile and beautiful amber eyes made him shiver and blush.

Gladio noticed the blush on the blond's face. He almost gasped at Prompto's little laugh to his joke, as if it was the first time he was hearing it. And even though he heard the blond laugh many times before, it was the first time under the sign of love. He touched Prompto's hand on the table, and the blond stopped laughing.

Prompto looked first at their hands and then at Gladio. His face was red like a tomato. They both smiled at each other, love filling their hearts.

"Can we go for a walk on the beach before heading back to the room?" Prompto lifted his camera from his chest. "I'd like to take some pictures."

Gladio's smile turned into a wide grin, "You wanna take some pictures of myself naked on the beach?" he laughed.

Prompto thought about Gladio's proposition. He felt fire invading his face and down between his legs. His mind went back to the sex they had and drifted to Gladio naked in the sand, the sun on the horizon behind him.

Gladio looked at Prompto blushing red again before staying still in front of him. He wondered what was on the blond's mind.

Prompto's mind started to wander further in erotic thoughts when Gladio shook him to put his mind back into place.

"You okay there?"

Prompto could hear the concern in Gladio's voice and it made his heart flutter.

"You're going to be the death of me," Prompto said in a low and shaking voice. He didn't dare look at Gladio in case he'd have another mental breakdown.

"Considering how you were blushing, I'll take that as a compliment!" he said with a grin before taking Prompto's hand in his and walking towards the beach.

Prompto looked at the sky, the sun was hidden already. The sky looked like it was divided in two, one side was rose and orange was the sun was hiding, and the other was deep blue. The only thing that linked both skies were stars waking up with the moon. Prompto tried to take pictures of the sky. Unfortunately, the pictures couldn't replicate the beauty of the beginning of the night.

Gladio watched Prompto trying to take the best pictures he could. He couldn't help but smile at the cute frown Prompto made when the resulting pictures weren't as good as he hoped.

Once Prompto was done with his camera, Gladio took Prompto's hand in his. Prompto looked at him. They smiled at each other and walked slowly towards the sea before finally sitting on the sand.

They sat next to each other, one arm around the other's waist. Prompto let his head rest against the bigger man's shoulder, feeling safe and warm in Gladio's arms. They watched the sky and the sea changing colors. They were becoming darker, losing their golden light in favor of silver.

Gladio liked having the blond in his arms, he felt like he could protect the smaller and younger man. Prompto was going to hate him if he said that, but being the buffer man of the group made him want to protect everyone. Especially Prompto. It was his job.

Prompto was feeling happy and relieved. He was glad the feelings were mutual. They now were together, he knew his best friend was enjoying his time with Ignis and the trip was going good so far. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio: You wanna take some pictures of myself naked on the beach?  
> Me: Draw me like one of your french girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I usually write in French, my first language, then translate in English. But I wrote this one directly in English and I hope it's okay to read...


End file.
